


We Fell Apart || synacky

by bloodyfrank



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, M/M, Makeup, Misunderstandings, Synacky - Freeform, Trust Issues, kind of, ugh zacky is probably so ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfrank/pseuds/bloodyfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love me, why the hell have you been ignoring me, huh?! Why have you been coming home late smelling like cheap perfume?!" He snapped, finally having enough of the lies and excuses.</p>
<p>"Baby, I can explain.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fell Apart || synacky

The photo on the nightstand was just a memory.

It was a memory of when they were _really_ in love. Of when all they needed was each other and their shitty little apartment with the empty room they didn't know what to do with. Of their wedding day.

Zack had been married for what felt like a lifetime, but was was only four years, going on five. He was married to someone who swore their heart to him, someone who said that he was the only person they'd ever love. A close friend, but more than that. Someone who would snuggle with him and someone he could always talk to. His bandmate, Brian.

For the longest time, Zack was Brian's _baby_ , his _beauty_ , his boyfriend. When he proposed, he was all of those things, but instead now his husband. They kept a photo on their nightstand of the two of them all dressed up, kissing their hearts out on the day of their wedding, holding each other tightly. It was a moment Zack would have given anything to go back to. It was before all the hurt, before he had to turn the photo away when he got home so he wouldn't have to think about how happy they used to be. But now - oh, now - now his heart just hurt, yearned to be held again and sincerely told he was loved.

...but Brian was nowhere to be seen.

It was one of _those_ nights. One of the ones where Brian slunk off to do god knows what and left Zack all alone. Alone in a king bed, nobody to talk to about his stresses or pointless worries. Needless to say, he had suspicions that something was going on behind his back. He wanted to act on those thoughts and find out if something was going on, but instead he could only muster the ability to lay in bed and be sour about the whole situation. Wouldn't you be if your significant other was cheating on you?

He came home while Zack was fast asleep. It was late, and his hair was messy. He hoped to slip in unnoticed.

But Zack was a light sleeper.

Brian didn't know that. He didn't know that every time the door squeaked open, he woke, but only pretended to be asleep. He didn't know about the frown that Zack had to bite back when he'd wrap his arms around his waist. In fact, he didn't know a thing Zack thought. He only knew he was awake when his breathing faltered.

"Hey," he whispered softly, pressing his lips gently to his husband's shoulder. "Did I wake you up?"

Zack didn't respond. His eyes were open, he was definitely, obviously awake, but he didn't say anything. He only stared at the far wall. Brian really was trying his hardest, trying to be affectionate, to let him know he really did still love him, and he knew that, but it just felt like he wasn't being sincere. It felt like he was just trying to cover something more insincere. He knew he could very well have just been being a moody asshole, and that hurt more than anything; he could have just been accusing someone he held close to his heart of something completely ridiculous and unlike him. Brian wasn't the kind of guy to cheat, really, but sometimes people aren't what you think they are. You could think someone's a saint, that they could do no wrong and that they were at the top of whatever class or job they had, but then turn around and learn that they killed a man and did hardcore drugs. Granted, Zack's case wasn't that intense, and it could all just be ended by a simple divorce, but it felt that bad.

"Zacky, baby, hey.. Is -- is somethin' wrong?" His husband tried again, gently rubbing his side. The worst part of it all was that he sounded worried. Genuinely worried. He was genuinely, legitimately worried, and Zack was just being a moody pissbaby. He always managed to ruin things, didn't he?

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" He sighed out, frowning lightly to himself and shutting his eyes again. "Just go to sleep.."

And just like that, he had ruined another night.

-

He was up before Brian was, as per usual. He wasn't being held. It was probably because of his moodiness, he knew, and he knew he had his suspicions that maybe they weren't as in love as they were all those years ago, but he sort of... Wanted to be held?

He thought Brian was cheating, yes, and he had heavily resisted the urge not to curse him out the previous night, sure, but waking up without the familiar arms around him just felt _wrong_ after almost five years. When you live with someone you love for five years, you get used to waking up nuzzled into the crooks of their body, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, feeling their arms around you and their hands just under your chest, their fingers twitching slightly as they slumbered. It was what Zack missed, what he had ruined for himself by being moody. He didn't have a reason to not trust Brian, but he couldn't bring himself to brush off all the nights he was out late as something innocent. The feeling of dread clawed at his gut those nights, his mind teasing him with thoughts of _you weren't good enough for him_ or _he never really cared_. There was no in between. It was either he wasn't good enough, or Brian never cared about him at all.

He climbed out of bed silently, tugging an old shirt on to cover his bare chest before walking out to the kitchen. Breakfast would clear his mind, surely. By breakfast, though, he only really meant coffee and _maybe_ an apple. The old coffee machine whirred to life, the little blinking green light signalling it was ready for use. Generally, it wasn't a good sign when your coffee maker _whirred_ , but all that time Brian insisted on keeping it. It had a certain charm, he said.

As the machine worked away, Zack sighed to himself, his brain racing fast enough to turn the world that little bit faster. Was Brian really cheating on him? Maybe he was overreacting. But what if he wasn't, what if there was someone else, someone better? There very well could have been. All those people on earth, someone had to be better than him.

_Dammit, Zack, snap out of it!_ his brain spat at him. He shook his head and cleared those thoughts from his mind. They'd just get in the way. That was the day. That was the day he'd finally bring it up. He was lost in himself all over again until the coffee maker gave a shrill beep.

With a heavy sigh, he poured himself a mug of the dark, bittersweet liquid, and poured in the creamer slowly. He took an immediate sip, not caring much for the burn it brought to his tongue. Too lost in thought to care. What if Brian really was cheating on him? What would become of them? Of the band? Would they divorce and become just another statistic, so unable to look at each other any longer that one of them would quit the band?

He shook his head quickly. Best not to think about it. The sun was starting to peek through the blinds, which meant Brian would be up as soon as it hit his face. Zack sighed softly and sat down on the couch. It wasn't a loveseat if there was no love. He drank his coffee in silence, the cool of the morning nipping at his nose and toes or any exposed skin it could reach.

As he anticipated, the door to the bedroom squealed unhappily as it was opened. A tired and sleep-mussed Brian stepped slowly out, doubling over and holding onto the doorframe at the sudden head rush he always seemed to get. He grabbed his own mug of coffee, black, and settled down next to the shorter man.

"Morning," he grumbled tiredly, taking a long, slow drink.

Zack didn't respond. He was just trying to keep calm, to not say anything he'd regret.

"I love you.." His husband tried, shuffling closer.

He stood up suddenly, his mug on the table.

"If you love me, why have you been ignoring me, huh?! Why have you been coming home late smelling like cheap perfume?!" He snapped, finally having enough of the lies and excuses.

"Baby, I can explain.." Brian tried, slowly and calmly standing up.

"Yeah, you do that, Haner! I'd love to see you worm your way out of this one!" He felt bad, but he couldn't stop the words before they came out of his mouth like bullets. He didn't mean to be so loud, and he didn't mean to get so angry. He'd just had enough.

"Zacky, babe, come on," attempted his lover again, surprisingly calm, reaching out for him. He didn't reach back. He stepped away. If he moved closer, he'd just do something he'd never forgive himself for. "You don't -- you don't really think I'm _cheating on you_ , do you?"

"Seems like it," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest loosely and staring at the ground.

"Zacky.." Brian sighed out softly, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. "Baby, I love you.. I'd never hurt you like that.." He assured.

"But.. You've been coming home late.. Smelling like cheap perfume..." Zack mumbled, letting it happen but refusing to look up.

"Because I..." Brian sighed, carefully sitting down and tugging him into his lap. "Look, I didn't wanna tell you this, 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise, but.. I've been smelling like perfume because I've been hanging around my friend Michelle.. Planning something special for our fifth anniversary..."

"I..." The smaller of the two looked up, finally, regret clouding his eyes. So he was just overreacting. Of course Brian wouldn't cheat on him. "Oh.." He mumbled, looking back down at his lap.

There was a small kiss suddenly planted to the top of his head, and a hand lightly rubbing circles between his shoulderblades as he sat there, embarrassed. He just accused his husband of cheating. And he wasn't even mad. Things were just progressing as normal, like he was upset over something smaller than accused cheating.

"I.. Sorry.." He whispered. "I love you.."

"I know. I know.." Brian murmured against his hair, smiling softly. "I love you, too.. Don't forget that.. Ever."


End file.
